


You Had Me at Episkey

by hyucklaugh



Series: Jinhongseok in the magic world [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Ravenclaw!Hongseok, Slytherin!Jinho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucklaugh/pseuds/hyucklaugh
Summary: “Oh no your nose is bleeding! Wait let me fix it.” A wand is suddenly in front of his face. Uh-oh. What if his nose ended up getting worse? “Episkey,” the voice say again even before he could say anything.Basically the story on how Jinho and Hongseok ended up together in the Harry Potter Universe.
Relationships: Jo Jinho | Jino/Yang Hongseok
Series: Jinhongseok in the magic world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543369
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	You Had Me at Episkey

**Author's Note:**

> Dee, this is dedicated for you! Thank you for always encouraging me to write.
> 
> Hope you can enjoy it!

“Yo Honk, you’re drooling,”

His hand automatically shoot up to wipe out at his mouth, but he can’t feel any wetness there. Shit, he was tricked. When realizing he’s just been fooled by his (supposed) best friend, he just glared at the red-haired boy in front of him.

Said boy only grins back at him and plops his chin on the palm of his hand.

“Even a blind person can see how whipped you are for Jinho,”

He would have choked, but thank God he didn’t have anything in his mouth at the moment.

But sadly, turned out Shinwon is not finished yet.

“Bro, girls practically lined up to give you love potion, and here you are, haven’t made even a single attempt to ask Jinho out. Pathetic,” Shinwon continued with a dissapproval frown on his face. Which is not really convincing, since he has his mouth stuffed with toast. Ew.

“Who said I like him? I didn’t,” he said while turning his head away. Which might have been a bad move since the sight of Jinho’s laughing from Slytherin table is the one that greets him. Oh why does his eyes always wander to him. Great. Now he’s frozen in place and couldn’t take his gaze away.

Shinwon snorted hard at this. “Yeah right, even a mountain troll could tell that you’re head over heels to Jinho. What’d you see in him anyway?”

Hearing this question brought back memory of their first meeting to his mind.

**6 months ago**

_“Stupid bludger. My nose really hurt damnit,” Hongseok cursed under his breath while covering half part of his face with his right hand. He would need to ask Mrs. Lee to fix his seemed to be broken nose._

_Too caught up in his rants about the ball, he didn’t realized that he was walking straight to someone else when rounding the corner leading to the infirmary. He knew it’s too late to try to avoid the other person when his butt landed quite hard on the concrete floor. Maybe today is not really the best day for him._

_“Oh my god I’m sorry I didn’t look where I was going. Are you okay?” a panicked voice was heard. Despite the fact that he’s practically still sitting on the floor, the only thing that registered in his mind is that the person has a really nice voice. He even thinks that he can listen to the sound all the time. Weird huh?_

_“Oh no your nose is bleeding! Wait let me fix it.” A wand is suddenly in front of his face. Uh-oh. What if his nose ended up getting worse? “Episkey,” the voice say again even before he could say anything. His nose felt very hot, then very cold. He raised a hand and felt it gingerly. It seemed to be mended._

_“There. It should’ve healed it. But you might need to clean up the dried up blood though. How do you feel?”_

_Hongseok finally focusing his gaze to the person who has bumped into him and healed his nose._

_His breath automatically caught up in his throat._

_There’s someone really beautiful in front of him with a worried look plastered on his face. Hongseok find himself loss for words._

_The beautiful boy in front of him tilted his head to the said cutely when there’s no answer coming out from Hongseok’s mouth. “Hey, do you hear me? Are you okay?”_

_Hongseok finally snapped out from his daydream. Shit if he didn’t say anything he would ended up embarassing himself even more._

_“My nose can hear you,” he said stupidly. He means to say that his nose is fine and that he can hear him well but he ended up with a mix of the two. Nice Hongseok. Now he really wished the earth could swallow him whole._

_The blonde in front of him laughed heartily at his answer. It sounded genuine though, no hint of mockery at all in his voice. Gosh even his laugh is beautiful._

_Seriously what the hell is wrong with him._

_“Okay your nose seemed to be fixed but maybe you still need to see Mrs. Lee and let her check on you. Just to be sure that there’s nothing wrong with your head,” the boy said with a hint of amusement in his voice followed by a small chuckle. The boy stood up and dusted off his pants. Hongseok finally realized how small the boy is. So adorable. “I’ll see you around I guess?” he said while starting to walk away. Not before giving a small smile to Hongseok who are still sitting stupidly on the floor._

_“Oh, and the name’s Jinho by the way.”_

\--

Hongseok found himself digging for any information related to Jinho.

After a week of research, he found out that Jinho is a fifth year from Slytherin. He was born on April 17, exactly one year older from Hongseok. He’s Prof. Jung’s favorite because of how brilliant he is in herbology. He didn’t join any club but sometimes assist Prof. Park in the preparation of potion classes. He has a third year named Hyunggu as his junior pupil. He also likes to pour a lot of honey to his waffles during breakfast.

Well, the last part sounds creepy but he swore he’s not stalking him and just found out about this when he caught a blonde head during breakfast and not guilty of admitting that he’s been staring at the boy for longer than necessary.

And that was 6 months ago.

He might refused to admit it, but he’s been in love with Jo Jinho for 6 whole months and just like what Shinwon said, he haven’t made any move to approach Jinho. Not yet.

But he has made up his mind.

He will confess today.

\--

Hongseok has been standing in front of potion class for almost an hour now. He just felt really nervous waiting in Ravenclaw common room, so he ended up coming there even when knowing that the class won’t end in an hour or so.

When the class door finally opened, his heart almost jumped out from his chest. He waits patiently until the last person comes out, knowing very well that Jinho would be the last one to go since he’ll be the one who tidied up all the materials used in the class.

And finally, there he is. Looking ethereal as usual.

Hongseok gathers all the courage he has in him and started walking to the boy who has occupied his mind for a few months now.

“Um excuse me?” he said nervously when he’s in hearing distance. Jinho is visibly jumped at the sudden voice that greets him.

“Oh god Hongseok you scared the shit out of me!” he said while holding his chest.

Did he heard it wrong or Jinho just called him by his name?

“You know my name?” he asked while pointing at his face. And most certainly with a dumb look plastered on his face.

Jinho tilted his head at this. “Well, yeah? Unless you have other name or has changed it?”

“Yes, I mean no I don’t have any other name and I didn’t change it either. I was just surprised because you know my name,”

“Well actually, it would be weird if I didn’t know. You’re THE Yang Hongseok everyone knows about. You’re like, the most popular boy in Hogwarts now?”

Hongseok didn’t say anything. He’s still too shocked of the fact that Jinho knows his name. Jo Jinho, the love of his life, knows his name for God’s sake!

Seeing that there’s no answer from the taller, Jinho decided to ask again. “So what can I help you with?”

Hongseok finally snapped out from his train of thoughts. Right, he needs to get back to his initial purpose of coming here. Which is to ask Jinho out on a date. Or maybe ask Jinho to marry him. Whoops, maybe still too early for the marriage thing. But anyway.

“Will you go out with me?” he said while holding his breath.

There he go.

Jinho just stared blankly at him and then spin his body around and enter the potion class again.

Hongseok was left confused at this and just standing unmoving there.

After a while Jinho comes out while holding a small bottle with a clear, colourless liquid inside it.

“Drink this,” he said while handing out the bottle to Hongseok. Hongseok just stared dumbly at the bottle and drinks the liquid without any question.

“What is this?” he asked finally.

“Amortentia antidote,” Jinho said while looking at him expectantly.

“Amortentia antidote? But why did you asked me to drink it?”

“Because there’s no way you would ask me out unless you’re under the influence of amortentia,” he said confidently. Hongseok might imagined it, but there’s also a hint of sadness in his voice.

“What? No, you’re wrong. There’s no way that would happen without me knowing it. And even if I did drink it, I will not asked you out one more time, which I will, since you already gave me the antidote,” he said heatedly at the older.

“Then you might be under some kind of spell then,” Jinho countered just as heatedly.

“I didn’t! There’s no way I would’ve let my guard down like that. Why is it so hard for you to believe me?”

“Because there’s no way someone so perfect like you would look at someone like me!”

Hongseok was stunned at Jinho’s answer. “What do you mean someone like me? If anything, you’re the most perfect person I’ve ever meet in my entire life. The question should be why wouldn’t someone ask you out? ”

Jinho was left speechless at this. He just stared at Hongseok with his mouth opened slightly.

“So please let me ask you once again, will you go out with me?”

Jinho finally released the breath he didn’t realized he held for quite some time. Thanks God he didn’t faint from the lack of oxygen in his blood.

“But we still didn’t know each other that well,” Jinho said in a small voice.

Hongseok released a relieved sigh at this. He couldn’t stop the smile from blossoming on his face.

“Then let’s start to learn more about each other now, shall we?” while offering his hand to Jinho. Jinho looked hesitant at first, but still takin his hand in the end.

Their start might be bizzare with the involvment of broken nose and amortentia antidote, but one thing is for sure. Jinho has had him since the Episkey spell.

\--

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Work has been really hectic these past few weeks and I didn't have any inspiration so I'm really sorry if it feel too rushed, boring, or anything T.T
> 
> And sorry for any grammar mistakes since English is not my first language. 
> 
> And thank you for reading!


End file.
